Deadly Romantic
by HogwartsNewsie92
Summary: I would like to tell you a little story. This is the story of me and the infamous, Spot “Jackass” Conlon. Bet that name got you interested eh? Well here’s how it all began…
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, I own everything in this chapter and the plot yes, but I don't own anything you may recognize.**

**Hey all of my devoted fans out there! Here's another Newsie fic (reposted) and I promise that this one will turn out much better than the other one I started. I have it outlined so I know when stuff happens and what happens. This is gonna be like an angsty romance in later chappies lol well hope you like it!**

Introduction

"I'm back from work!" I yelled to my friends. Work, that's what I called it. My friends and I take turns cleaning the mayor's home and I absolutely hate it! Now the working is fine, but the mayors daughter Kimberly, now she's the cause of my hate. Kimberly, better known as Snobs, is filthy rich. Now her appearance isn't so bad, she has long strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, is 17 and 5"5' tall. She pretty much gets any guy she wants because of who her father is. They're all afraid that she'll get her father to punish them if they tell her how they really feel, those bums.

Let me tell you a little info about me. I live in an old abandoned building located halfway between Brooklyn and Manhattan. This place is a dump, and when I say dump I don't mean; a couple broken windows and some loose floor boards, no, I mean; holes in the roof, NO floor boards-actually there's no floor at all, just a bunch of dirt-every single window is broken, though I'm not sure why, it just was like that. This is all we can afford with us working so little! Sure it might sound like I have a terrible life, that's what you were thinking wasn't it? Well, you are terribly mistaken. As far as I'm concerned, I am the luckiest girl in the world. I'll tell you why. I have a whole gang I live with, and my gang consists of 6 of the coolest girls in New York.

First there's Mary Klatyn, or as we like to call her, Sprinter. Sprinter is outspoken and easily the boldest, causing her to be considered the leader. Sprinter is athletic and loves running. You can see why we call her sprinter. She is 16 years old, has short, layered, black hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. She's 5"4' tall.

Then there's Michelle Daniels. She's very musical earning her the name Note. She is really quiet and seems to always be in her own little world (except when she's in a really good mood and breaks out into random beats). She is Hispanic with straight, brown hair and dark eyes. Note is easily the tallest at 5"7' and being 18 years old makes her the oldest. I have known Note the longest so I would consider her my best friend.

Kelly Sullivan is the cutest 11-year-old you will ever meet. She is 4"11' tall with shoulder length light brown, wavy hair, blue green eyes and tan skin. She loves to play with dolls, earning her the nickname, Doll. She really looks up to the rest of us which isn't necessarily a good thing. Already she is nearly the best flirter out of the whole gang! Can you believe it? She's only eleven!

Then there's the mature, 16 year old, Caitlyn Timms, or Blade. Blade has brown hair, hazel eyes and is 5"4' tall. She is very self conscious and shy around new people and we are all getting a little worried about her, she doesn't seem to know when to stand up for herself and take control of her own life. I've been trying to teach her how to fight, but it's no use, we'll just have to be there to take care of her.

Then there's the newest addition to the gang, Racer AKA Dusty Hopson. Dusty grew up racing horses with her family. She has curly light brown hair, with bright blue eyes (we think she is from London originally, because she has an English accent instead of a New Yorker. But she won't let on much about her past.). She stands 5"2' and is definitely the tomboy. But, I don't think that's gonna last long. Let's just say that two girls are trying to turn her girly. Who are the culprits you may ask? Those guilty are Blade and Blondie.

Now, what to say about Blondie…well, to start off, she isn't really blonde. Lindsay Nelson gains the name Blondie thanks to her dumbness. I don't mean that in a mean way…don't get me wrong, Blondie is awesome! She gets really hyper and is just great to be around. But, see, the thing is, Blondie is what you might call, a dumb blonde. Dumb blonde, Blondie, get it? Oh…never mind. Any ways…Blondie, as I said, isn't really blonde. Blondie has auburn hair, green eyes and is 5"5' tall. Blondie's big dream is to be a Newsie. Yeah I know, pretty lame huh? Why would she wanna be a newsie? They get paid hardly anything, and they have the worst living conditions! Not that ours are any better but what ever. Also she is REALLY loud and like most of the others, she's flirty…really flirty. Probably more than anyone! It's disgusting!

And then there's me; Me, me, me, me, me. My name is Kayleigh Cameron Renolds, AKA Kay, AKA Cam. What to say about me…well, I have shoulder length layered blonde hair, blue/grey eyes, I'm 5"6' and have many cut's and bruises. You see, I am extremely outspoken, well not as much as Sprinter, but I am definitely outspoken. I also love getting into fistfights. It's sorta a hobby. Oh don't worry about me! I'm the toughest girl in New York! I have won every damned fight I have ever been in. I am also the performer of the group. I sing, and not to brag or anything, I'm pretty good. Another think about me, I have never been in love. I don't think that I will ever fall in love. It's against everything I stand for. It would ruin my reputation as the toughest. Another thing about me, I may be shy around people but, you piss me off and you might as well wish you were never born.

Well now that you know some information about my gang and me, I would like to tell you a little story. This is the story of me and the infamous, Spot "Jackass" Conlon. Bet that name got you interested eh? Well here's how it all began…

**Okay well this is the repost of my first chapter. I hope it's better than the other. I'm gonna repost the other chapters also!**


	2. Damn Spot

**Hey yall! I'm reposting this since everyone was somewhat disappointed with this story. Hopefully this will be better. Well on with the show!**

**Chapter 1Damn Spot**

It was a nice day, the sun was shinning, and there was a cool breeze. My gang and I were out side enjoying this lovely weather, I was sitting on the steps to our home, humming softly, and watching Blade chase Doll around the street. Blondie was sitting on the railing watching the newsies walk through the streets calling out headlines, "Foity pound bee chises pig inta da ocean!" Oh please, like anyone in their right mind would believe that. Oh, wait scratch that…that lucky bastard just earned 5 cents! Taking my gaze away from the damned newsie I looked back at Blondie, she had a look of…longing!

Looking away with disgust, I spotted Note. Well she was definitely in a good mood, but why? I looked around and spotted a certain newsie wearing a cowboy hat talking to another. I inwardly chuckled and walked over to my best friend.

"You'se gotta nice view ova heah Note." I said smirking in then direction of Jack "Cowboy" Kelly, leader of the Manhattan newsies.

Note turned pink and looked at me, "Heya Kay, Don't'cha have someone else who you'se could botha?" She grinned.

"Oh you know dat you ah da funnest. Besides, you ah da on'y one droolin ova some cowboy. So dere foah you'se ah da best ta botha." I gave her a play full punch in the shoulder and made my way over to Sprinter, who was talking to Jack and the other newsie. "Heya Sprint…Jack…an' you ah?" I looked to the other newsie that I didn't recognize.

"I'se Skittery, Kay." he laughed at my surprise that he knew my name, "Oh yeah I know who you'se ah. I don't think dat dere's anyone from dis parts who doesn't know dis goils name. You'se almost as dangerous as Spot Conlon."

"Right," I said brushing that so called compliment away, _Whoever dis Spot Conlon character is, I don' wanna meet him. He sounds like a complete idiot, maken dem think he's dangerous. Dangerous, my ass. _ "Anyways, Jacky-boy—"

"Hey! Dat's my little nickname foah him!" I turned around to find who would even dare talk to me that way, and I found the culprit. Standing right behind me, was a boy, no taller than me who looked like a complete wimp, his bright, silver-blue/grey eyes, dancing with amusement.

"How dare you speak ta me dat way!" I snarled, my fists clinched, and my eyes narrowed in a way that made everyone beg for mercy. I could since everyone around me cowering, but this boy was just staring at me looking…amused? "Who do you think you'se ah? Comin heah and tellin' me something I don't care about, and why ah you lookin at me like dat!" my temper was rising rapidly and this boy wouldn't know what hit him, well, yeah he'd know it was my fist but that's beside the point. I heard a squeak from behind him and looked over to see Note, Blondie, Blade and Doll looking at this boy flirtatiously. Ugh disgusting!

He noticed the little fan club behind him too and smirked at me, "I'se Spot Conlon." He said, smirking that annoying smirk of his. I had never met anyone who would talk to me that way. People respect me, fear me, hate me…but this dumb ass was just looking amused! Did he enjoy making people angry? And how in hell is this guy dangerous. I'll show him dangerous! I wanted to soak him, I wanted to break that perfect nose, blacken those stormy-grey eyes, and knock those white teeth out! I brought my fist back to teach him a lesson but it was caught by none other than Jack Kelly.

"I wouldn't do dat if I was you." He whispered, "Spot heah is not one ta mess with and I' don' want you'se to learn from foist hand experience." I elbowed him in the gut and looked him straight in the eye, silently telling him to stay out of it. He backed up, clutching his stomach trying to catch his breath.

"Dat's what I'se daught." I said coldly. I turned around and was about to soak the liven daylights out of 'Spot Conlon' (what a pathetic name!) when I noticed that he had disappeared. I sharply looked around and saw that he had snuck behind me and was talking to Skittery, while rubbing the golden top of that cane of his.

I let out a sigh of frustration and made my way over to my "house". I started to walk up the steps when someone stopped me, "Kay," they started.

"Go ta hell." I said coldly to Note, and walked right past her to the door and slammed it shut. I knew I shouldn't have been so mean to her but I couldn't help it. Oooh that Spot Conlon, I just met him and already he was at the top of my Soak List. I grabbed a cheep glass cup and chucked it at the wall, watching it shatter into a hundred pieces. I buried my head into my pillow and screamed…yeah I know, I get pissed easily, so what? After that scream I felt better though…until there was a knock on the door.

"What!" I yelled, a little harsher than I meant to.

Then there came a small voice from the other side of the door that I wasn't expecting to hear, "Cammie?" right away I felt terrible for having yelled, "Cammie? May we come in?"

I walked, solemnly over to my tiny cot and sighed, "Yes, Doll, come on in." The door opened and in walked my 6 favorite girls. Little Doll came running over to me and threw her little arms around my neck.

**Okay well that's the repost of chapter 2, I know it's short but I needed to end it there. Well please review and let me know what you thought. **


	3. Fun with the Manhatteners

**Okay just a warning this chapter is gonna have cussing…just wanted to let you know. I'm pretty proud of this chapter. It's really good in my opinion. Well here it is!**

**Chapter 2Fun with the Manhatteners**

After a long talk with my friends, we all decided to go to the Manhattan newsies lodging house to cheer me up. Oh yeah, hanging out with a bunch of drunk, gambling newsies, that's always fun. But I agreed that we could go. Not without cleaning up though. I excused myself from my friends, protesting that I smelled and needed to wash so I wouldn't kill the newsies. I went into the washroom and began to fill the old rusted tub with hot water. I undressed and got in, relaxing the clean, warmness. I wet my hair, and washed my body, singing loudly (I always sing while bathing.)

When I had concluded, some thirty minutes later, that I was clean enough, I stepped out, grabbed a towel to dry off with and emptied the tub. It felt so good to be clean! Once I was dry, I put on a pair of knee length shorts, a white undershirt with a black, short sleeved blouse, left unbuttoned. Combing through my hair with my fingers, and putting on my grey news boy cap I decided that I looked great! Humming softly, I exited the washroom and made my way out to the sleeping room where I found my six friends, all changed, waiting impatiently.

"Well it's about time!" Blade whined, "Can we'se go nows?"

I rolled my eyes, Blade may be shy but she sure as hell was impatient. "Fine let's go!" I followed sprinter out the door, the others behind me, and we made our way to the lodging house, with me hoping and praying that, Spot Conlon wouldn't be there.

* * *

"Hey cowboy!" I heard someone yell from the lodging house as we approached, "Sprint an' her goils ah heah!"

I shook my head as Jack walked out grinning, "Heya Jacky-boy!" I shouted, "Well ah you'se gonna invite us in?" He walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. He laughed as I obviously tensed in his arms. He pulled away and I glared at him, breathing slowly, "Damn it Jack! You'se know dat I'se don't like hugs!" He rolled his eyes and put his arm around my shoulders, he always does this just to torture me! I had had enough. I reached up, grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. I smirked as he hit the ground with a soft thud.

He slowly got up cursing under his breath, "fuck…" He looked up at me, and I grinned innocently. Everyone around us was laugh really hard. He couldn't help but grin, "you ah jus' too much Kay. I should'a loind by now not ta mess witcha."

"Wha' can I's say Jacky-boy, you'se is jus' so fun to beat up." I smirked at him.

"There you'se go again!" my smirk disappeared and my eyes turned cold. Jack noticed this too,

"crap…" he sighed.

"What did I'se tell you about dat bein my nickname foah him?" I turned around and narrowed my eyes at none other than Spot Conlon.

"And what did I'se tell you'se about speakin to me's like dat?" I was getting angry again…but I had to control it. "Besides, what ah you'se doin heah? Ain't dis da MANHATTAN lodging house? You ah a Brooklynite ain't'cha?"

"Like I'se gonna miss out on poka night, I'se need ta win some money offa dese losas." I rolled my eyes and was about to say something back to him but was interrupted.

Sprinter was walking toward the door of the lodging house and yelled to us over her shoulder, "Come on you bitches! I'se broke! Show me da money!" I gave one last glare to Spot and followed every one else inside, the Brooklyn jack ass right behind me.

Now I can't say that this night was completely terrible, I won some money, being extremely good at poker. Blondie got really close to Race, and I mean really close! I walked in on their make out session upstairs. They do have a lot in common though; both of them love to go down to the tracks and bet on races. She wasn't the only one getting a guy. I was extremely surprised to come down stairs and see the shy and innocent Blade sitting comfortably on Mush's lap, kissing him. Well I was happy for her. She deserved someone like him and he really seemed to like her. Jack and Note were even talking and seemed to be getting along really well.

"Come back Doll!" I had to step back as I saw Les running by chasing after a giggling Kelly. I shook my head, now I was getting a little annoyed everyone seems to have found someone…except me. This couldn't be jealousy, could it? No I don't get jealous!

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from behind me, "Heya Kay," I turned around and looked into the eyes of Spot Conlon, will he ever leave me alone? He looked around and scanned the room, looking from couple to couple. "Bet a beauty like you'se would just love ta be in bed with someone's right now." He smirked suggestively. Oh that's the last straw. I am gonna soak the shit out of him.

I grabbed that stupid key hanging around his neck and aggressively pulled his ear to my mouth, "I ain't anudda one of yoah fucking whores Conlon!" I brought my fist back and socked him right in the nose, knocking him off his feet with him looking completely shocked. He soon got over that shock though, and lunged at me, pushing me to the ground and bringing his fist back. I caught it in my hand as it went flying through the air toward my face and cringed. Thank God that didn't hit me; I would be dead from that impact. I had to admit, this little bastard sure had some strength to him. I began to twist his arm around as far as I could and pushed him off of me so I was on top of him instead. I brought my knee to his groin and watched him gasp in pain. I smirked and he brought his fist to my face, this time knocking me in the jaw. I cried out in pain and that is what caught everyone's attention to us.

I heard someone gasp in surprise and the next thing I knew I was pulled off of Spot by Note and Sprinter. I pulled my self out of their grasp and walked quickly out of that damned lodging house, massaging my throbbing jaw. I made it back to my 'home' and threw my self onto my cot, falling asleep before the rest of the girls got back.

**Next Chapter (I got this idea from MidnightRain101)Kay's gang flirts with Spot as he walks by their house. Kay gets in a fight with them about it and leaves.**

**Well there it is. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I love the soaking part! WOOHOO!**


	4. Thievish happenings

**Well Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3-Theivish Happenings**

The next morning, I woke up to a head ache, my jaw hurt like hell and my wrist throbbed. I felt miserable. How could such a small boy have so much strength? I groaned and rolled over to scan the room. Through the bright sun I could see that all 5 of my friends were safe and sleeping in their beds. Wait 5? I counted again…yeah only five of them are here. Blondie's bed was empty! I jumped quickly off of my cot and right away felt light headed. I put my good wrist to my forehead, pulled my self together and made my way out side. As I opened my door, I saw Blondie standing with Race. He had a stack of newspapers and was obviously selling. He handed Blondie a few and whispered something to her.

"Mayor's daughter, Kimberly, is cau't makin out wit a fish!" She yelled. I saw them both burst out laughing. I couldn't help but smile, which really hurt because of my jaw.

"Heya Blondie!" I yelled over to her, ignoring the throbbing pain in my jaw. They both looked at me and Blondie gasped, running over to me.

"Oh my God Kay!" she said softly, "Ah you'se okay?"

I laughed slightly, "Do I'se look okay? My head is killin me, my jaw hoits like hell an my wrist feels broken. How to you think I'se am?"

She laughed softly and I saw her grab Race's hand. I smirked at her, "So, what'cha guys up ta? What did dat headline really say?"

Race grinned, "Mayor's daughter, Kimberly, is caught makin out wit a rich man from Voiginia." (A/N: Okay I didn't know what to do for the headline. Sorry that it is so lame!)

Blondie giggled, "Racey heah is teachen me how ta sell papes. Ain't dat great?"

Not really, "Oh yeah oodles and oodles of fun." I said sarcastically. She is the only one of us who would ever wanna be a newsie.

I heard the door of my house open behind me and I turned to see the rest of my gang making their way down the steps. Doll ran to me and hugged my waist. I cringed, since when did I have a bruise on my side? "Heya Dolly." I said sweetly.

"Ah you'se alright? We was so worried about you'se!" She said softly. "Is yoah jaw okay?"

I put my hand to my jaw and closed my eyes, "Yeah, I'se fine." I said slowly, opening my eyes, "What happened afta I'se left?" I was curious to know what Spot did. He seemed pissed, and he definitely threw a really strong punch. It sprained my wrist!

This time Blade spoke up, "Well Jack was laughin at him foah gettin soaked by a goil and Spot hit him. He was pissed! You soulda seen it, it was so funny!" they all started laughing, but I didn't see anything funny about that. Jack must be in bad shape right now, being hit by Spot and all. Hearing this news just made me hate him even more!

"How is dat funny?" I asked bewildered, "Jack got hoit because of me! Damn Spot why did he hafta come an' ruin everything?"

Race shook his head, chuckling, "Jack? Hoit? I think we'se ah thinkin ofa different poisen heah. Da Jack Kelly I know's don't neva get hoit." That made me feel a lot better, but if I ever see that Spot Conlon again, he is dead!

"Uh oh…" I heard Sprinter sigh suddenly. They were all looking to the end of the alley, and smiles spread unwillingly on their faces. I could tell they were trying to hide them but why?

I turned my attention to where they were looking and narrowed my blue/grey eyes. Walking toward us was the one and only, Brooklyn jack ass, Spot Conlon.

Completely ignoring the fact that I was standing right there, he walked up to my gang, "Heya ladys," he said with a cocky smirk, I inwardly laughed. He had two bright shiners, he was limping slightly and there was a bruise around his neck. Plus his nose looked broken. He was definitely in worse shape than me. "What are you goils doin just standen out heah on such a goigous day?"

They giggled, were they flirting with him? What the hell is going on here? "Well," Said Note sweetly, "We was gonna go down to da docks and swim lata," she looked at the rest of my gang and giggled. Ugh what are they doing? "Would'ja like ta join us?" My jaw dropped, causing it to hurt but I didn't care.

"What the hell!" I said loudly. My gang looked at me and cowered, they knew I was mad. Spot didn't even look at e but smirked.

"I'll meet you'se dere." He tilted his hat and walked away. When he got out of sight, I lost it.

"What da hell is wrong with you! Woin't we'se just sayin dat he was a jack ass and we'se hate him?" I glared at each of them.

"Dere's no need foah you'se ta get so pissed, Kay." Sprinter said forcefully, "If you'se ah gonna yell at us foah dis stupid thing, den you'se can just get yoah stuff and leave!" I glared at her, noticing that everyone was looking at me, trying to figure out what I would do.

"Fine," I growled venomously. I walked to the sleeping room and grabbed all of my belongings. I threw them into a sack and stormed out of there without saying so much as a 'Good bye'

I left them all standing there, too shocked to move. But I didn't care. I kept walking until I knew that they were far, far behind me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I continued walking, not really sure where I was going and found myself suddenly lost. I turned in a slow circle and sighed. Great, first I lose my home and now I'm lost.

"Heya dere, goil." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a young man, maybe 17 or 18 years old. He had blonde hair, brown eyes and wore all black. "You'se lost?"

I cocked an eye brow and stared at him, "Who wants ta know?" I asked, taunting him.

"Allow me ta introduce meself," he said taking a step forward, holding out his hand, "I'se James, leada of da Brooklyn pickpockets." I shook his hand, luckily it was my good one, and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah I'se lost," I told him, "Kay, I'm Kay." There was something weird about this guy, well duh he's a pickpocket, a thief!

"You'se need somewhaya ta go?" He asked, I thought foah a moment. If I joined a group of pickpockets, I would be able to have money for food but also I would risk getting caught by the bulls. The food really sounded like a good deal, I looked up at him questioningly. "How bout you'se join us."

I nodded, "Okay, lead da way."

I followed him into another lodging house and knew that my life was about to make a unbelievable change.

**Next Chapter: Kay meets the rest of the pickpockets and goes out on her first day. What happens when she steals from a certain, "Brooklyn Jack ass"?**

**A/N: Well There it is, the next chapter! I'm gonna start trying to post one per day. And I'm doin a pretty good job at it! Okay well review!**


	5. Caught

**Well heres thy next chappie! Wow 2 in one day! Woohoo!**

**Chapter 4- Caught**

"Okay," James was saying as I followed him through the door, "Dis heah is, Caity, Kelsey, Julia, Steve, Ron, Casey…" He continued to name about 10 others, but by 'Casey' I had completely lost track and knew I wouldn't remember them all. "Everyone, dis is Kay. She's a new addition to our group." He then turned to me and smiled, "Well I'se want you'se ta go wid Julia or as we'se call her, Jewels, an' Ron, or Ronnie. Dey will take you out foah yoah foist day and teach you'se everything you'se need'ta know." I nodded and followed the people mentioned out the door.

When we got out side both of them turned to me, "I'se Jewels, as you already knows." Jewels had long strawberry blonde hair, stood about five feet tall with blue eyes.

"And I'se Ronnie." Ronnie had longish wavy dark hair with brown eyes. He was about an inch taller than me. I smiled at both of them.

"It's really nice ta meet you'se." I said as we continued to walk, "so what do I'se do out heah? I've neva been a pickpocket befoah."

We enter the busy streets of Brooklyn and Jewels smirked at me, "Watch an' loin." She said. The two pickpockets walked casually through the crowd and found their victim, a tall man dressed in a nice business suit, carrying a briefcase. Jewels walked sweetly over to him and started crying. Wow, she's sure a good actress. The man awkwardly comforted her, completely oblivious to the fact that Ronnie had picked up his briefcase, made sure that there was a wallet in it and walked away. He brought the case over to me and pulled me into the alley to hide. I watched as Jewels slowly stopped 'crying', thanked the man and made her way over to the alley. When she reached the place where we hid, we burst out laughing as we watched the man look frantically around him in search of the briefcase that I was now sitting comfortable on top of.

"Holy shit!" I gasped through laughs, "that was amazing!"

Jewels got up and did a little curtsy, a smug grin creeping across her freckled face. "Would you'se like ta give it a go now?" I thought about it for a minute, I have to admit, I was a little scared and not too sure if I could pull it off, but then again, practice makes perfect!

"What the hell," I said, deciding that I would try.

Ronnie grinned, "Okay, foist you'se gotta chose yoah victim." I looked up and down the street when I saw the perfect person. I saw an old fat guy, coming out of the diner with a visible wad of money in his back pocket, hanging half way out.

"Okay," I said grinning, "Now what?"

"Now think of yoah plan of action an' go foah it!" Jewels said encouragingly.

I walked out of the alley and made my way over to the man looking as casual as I could. As I walked passed him, I reached my hand out and easily grabbed the money out of his pocket, careful not to touch him. I entered the bakery he was passing and waited for him to be out of sight. Well, I thought, while I'se in heah I might as well get somthin ta eat. I walked up to the counter and bought 3 dinner rolls, one for each of us pickpockets. I paid with the money I had just stolen and left with a look of pure satisfaction.

I walked into the alley and handed Ronnie and Jewels a roll each. The rest of the day, we took turns pick pocketing people and by lunch time, we could afford to buy a full coarse meal for each of us. We sat there, eating, talking and laughing. I have never had so much fun before. I felt completely comfortable with them and didn't even think of it being wrong. I might not have thought it, but I sure felt it. Finally I had to say something.

"Heya guys?" I said timidly, "I'se has a question."

"Go foah it!" Ronnie said.

"Well, I was jus' wonderin, hypothetically, what if one would decide dat dey didn't quite like bein a pickpocket and wanted ta leave da group." They both looked at me questioningly, so I hastily explained, "I was jus' curious is all. I jus' wanted ta know what would happen ta dem."

They both looked at each other and sighed, "Well Kay," Ronnie said, "We'se ain't really soah, no one's eva tried it befoah."

"Dat's on'y because we'se all too scared ta find out. You'se see, when we joined, James gave us each a warnin, that if we'se tried ta leave den somthin bad would happen to us." Jewels said, "besides, we'se all wouldn' wanna leave, we'se all love it!"

Well that answered my question, you join and you join for good, "Okay thanks foah tellin me."

Once we had finished eating, I decided that I would go out alone for the rest of the day and work. I said good bye to my two friends and made my way through the streets of Brooklyn, trying to find my next victim. Then I found him, a newsboy about my age, was walking down the street. This boy had sandy blonde hair and an ego too big for his own shoulders. Hanging out of his back pocket was a wooden sling shot, and I decided right then that I wanted it. Spot Conlon was my next victim.

I walked a few yards behind him, remembering the key things to a surprise attack. I fell into step with him so he wouldn't hear me. I took big strides so I could catch up. When I was close enough, I reached out and grabbed the slingshot, then set off running down the street. I didn't notice him turn around and realize that I had stolen his sling shot, actually I must have been oblivious to everything because I didn't even notice to big boys coming out of an alley, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to an enraged Spot. "Let me go you'se bastards!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Once they reached Spot, they handed me over to him and he glared at me. "I'se wantin my slingshot back, Renolds." He said coldly. I glared back and shook my head stubbornly. "No?" He asked, sounding amused, "well den you'se can come with us." He threw me forcefully to his two goons and they began to drag me.

"Hey! Watch it!" I shouted as one of them bumped me in the mouth, "My jaw hoits, Conlon, thanks ta you'se and I don't need yoah boys bumpin me around. Besides I can walk!"

He nodded to his boys and the released me. Spot walked slowly over to me and bent down to my ear, "Don't even try ta run." He whispered venomously, sending chills down my spine. I glared and followed him as he walked down the street toward the Brooklyn Newsies Lodging house.

"Don't worry, Conlon, I ain't plannin on it." I told him as I played with the slingshot in my hands and made sure Spot wouldn't grab it.

**Next Chapter: Spot and Kay fight and Spot forces her to become a Newsie.**

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Now please review! And the pickpockets mentioned in this are based on my friends. You guys know who you are!**


	6. I'm soaked

**Here's another chappie! I just watched Newsies again and was inspired to write more and not keep my faithful readers waiting. One thing I want to say, or explain, I am getting tired of reading those stories where Spot doesn't hit girls, I mean I know it's bad and all (I am a girl of course) but it just makes him seem kinda pathetic. Almost like a wimp. The Spot I imagine, and love, ain't afraid to hit anyone! Well Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6- I'm soaked**

I couldn't believe what was happening to my life. First I get kicked out of my home, then I get lost and join pickpockets, NOW I'm living under the same roof as the one and only, King of Brooklyn!

Speaking of that ass, why does he even keep me here? All in the world we do is fight, yell, bicker, scream…slam doors and annoy the other newsies in the lodging house. Not that they really admit that they are annoyed but I definitely hear them make small comments during Spot's and my 'fights'.

"Renolds!" ugh there he is…again. What did I do this time?

"WHAT?" I shouted back as loud as I could. I was getting so tired of him! Why wouldn't he just let me leave already! I hated it here!

"Get yoah ugly ass down heah!" That was his reply. An insult…as always! I hated this! I hated him and his attitude!

I clinched my fists and tried to hold myself back from storming out of my room, down the stairs to teach him a lesson, "Why should I?" I shouted back. He never liked when I talked back to him, so naturally I did just that, "Yoah not da boss of me!" I heard stomping coming up the stairs toward my room and knew that he was mad. I put on my best sneer and sat on my bed, waiting for him to burst the door open. And that it did.

"I said…" Spot growled venomously, he seemed to do that a lot, "get yoah ugly ass down dere!" He glared angrily at me while I glared back, neither of us blinking. One other thing that I found got on Spot's nervous. When you are arguing, make it all seem like a joke. So that is exactly what I did.

I laughed, "You blinked! I win!" his glare became even more dangerous and I was proud of myself.

"Shut it Renolds," Spot whispered, "You ain't funny. Now come on!" He roughly grabbed my arm and began to forcefully drag me down the stairs.

"Let me go! You blithering idiot!" I was screaming at him as he pulled me.

"There dey go again." I heard a newsies sigh as Spot pulled me out the door of the lodging house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOTS POV

What is this girl's problem? She is insane and I am ready to kick her out. Yet why don't I? I mean, she seems to really wanna leave but I just won't let her. Could it be her looks? That I feel superior with a tough, beautiful girl in my house? Wait did I just call her beautiful? Yes I did, but that's because she is! Though, I'll never admit it. Plus, she's pretty cute when she yells, cute, yet annoying.

I snapped out of my little day dream as I noticed her, still fighting back, trying to elbow my gut. "Would'ja stop it already!" I finally hissed. I was getting tired of the strange looks I was getting, "People ah gonna start thinking dat I'm some rapist, draggin a strugglin goil 'round." I stopped walking and turned her toward me staring her in the eyes.

"Den why won't'cha jus' lemme go!" She yelled back, "I hate it heah and you'se is just keepin me foah no fuckin reason!"

I shook my head, "Yeah whateva Renolds, I am not gonna let you'se back on da street jus' ta be a pickpocket. So I'se gonna teach you'se ta be a newsie," I stood up taller, "Like me."

She stared at me for a minute, then burst out laughing, "I'se not gonna be a newsie you'se ass!" She said to me. How dare her.

"Dat's what you'se thinks." I continued to drag her to the distribution center, "100 papes." I said to the man at the counter. I got my papers and dragged her, the rest of the way to the docks, my selling spot.

I let go of her arm hesitantly and took a step back, watching in amusement as she stomped her foot and glared at me, "So now what?" she said, sounding annoyed.

I handed her some papes and she took them, "You'se gotta yell out da headlines o' course! But one thing you'se gotta rememba, headlines don' sell papes, newsies sell papes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAY'S POV

Okay well maybe I should just humor him and he'll get off my back. I looked at the headlines and read one over.

**_The Mayor goes on vacation to Manhattan with his daughter._**

Oh please! How is that even interesting? And how will I make it interesting, "Mayor missing! Unidentified body found in Manhattan!" (A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the lame headline.) I was very pleased as about 5 handsome men came up and bought a paper from me. I smiled sweetly at them as the walked away.

"Wow," Spot said with no hint of emotion in his voice, "Not bad foah yoah foist time."

"Yoah jus' jealous Conlon, 'cause I'se da one who jus' sold five o' me papes on me foist try!" I shouted back, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, Renolds. I'se jealous 'cause yoah looks just sold five o' yoah papes." He smirked at me and I felt the anger boil up inside me.

"Shut it Conlon, you'se knows I'se a natural, you'se jus' don' wanna get ova yoahself and admit it!" I didn't even bother keeping my voice quiet, which caused stares from the passersby. I could since Spot getting angry, even if my remark wasn't that bad.

"How dare you'se speak ta me dat way!" He snarled angrily, clinching his fists at his sides, "You need'ta loin yoah place bitch!"

I glared back at him, "Excuse me!" I yelled at the top of my lunges, "You'se need ta loin yoah place! I know where my place is! And dat is with me friends! So don' eva tell me I'se need'ta loin me place, especially when it was you who took my from my place ta begin with!" I shoved him in the chest, as he was getting too close for my liking, and took a step back.

He had a look of murder on that "pretty" face of his and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I was glad I did because I didn't wanna provoke the little devil to do something he might latter regret…too late for that though.

He pulled his fist back and it connected roughly with my face. I stumbled back in shock and felt anger boil inside of me. All of my fury I had been holding in for the past week burst out of me like a volcano erupting. I screamed and ran at him, tackling his puny ass to the ground. I socked him in the nose, breaking it, yet again. I then beat the crap out of him, until my luck turned around and now he was on top of me, punching away. It hurt like hell but I would never admit it. Using all the strength I could muster, I pushed him off of me, watching him fall on his back in pain. I used this moment to my advantage and ran off, finally getting away from that jack ass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after running for a few minutes, I slowed down to a walk. It was getting pretty dark and I found my self wishing that I could go back in time and start my life over. I didn't want to go back to being a pickpocket, I didn't want to go back to Spot, all I wanted was to be living back in my run down home with my best friends. My thoughts then flickered back to the pickpockets, "shit" I sighed. They warned me about not leaving and I did, nonetheless. I then thought, maybe they would just ask me to come back, but then I remember how long I had been away from them, almost a week. They won't be too happy about that.

A cold voice I recognized all too much, behind me, confirmed my suspicions, "Well, well, well," James hissed as I turned around slowly to face him, "What have we heah? 'Lil Kay decided ta come back." Then came a feeling I haven't felt in a very long time, came over me as I found myself surrounded by the rest of the pickpockets…fear.

"Heya James," I said in, what I hoped was a calm voice, "how ya doin?"

The other pickpockets began to close in on me slowly and I noticed the cold look on James' face, "Don' even try ta wiggle yoah way outa dis. You'se ah in deep shit."

James took a lunge at me and I found myself tackled to the ground. I pushed him off of me and hit him in defense. As I stood up, another pickpocket attacked me and, then another, and another. I found myself out numbered, having the crap soaked out of me. I found myself wishing Spot _had_ followed me, or that my friends had been looking for me and would find me, but I didn't put much money on that.

Right when I thought I wouldn't last another minute, my wish came true. Spot came running into view and while the rest of his gang held back the pickpockets, he walked over to me and lifted me into his arms. That was the last thing I could remember before everything went black.

**Next chapter-Kay wakes up in the hospital with Spot at her side and everyone is sad, why? Well it is quite "ironic".**

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chappy. Bit longer that usual for my lack of updating. I really hope it isn't moving too fast! REVIEW! Please!**


	7. From Bad to Worse

**Well heres the next chappie! I hope you guys like it and I also hope you liked the repost of the previous chapters! This one took me a while to type because 1. My computer has a virus so I had to keep rebooting and 2. It was a really hard chapter and long I might add. Well here it is! And thanx to my newBETA reader, Hey-I'm-just-being-honest! She really helped me a LOT!**

**Chapter 6-From Bad to Worse**

SPOT'S POV

As I carried the limp body of Kay to Manhattan, all I could think was, _it was entirely my fault._ If only I hadn't hit her, if only we didn't fight so much, if only she hadn't joined the pickpockets, if only she didn't hate me so much and if only I didn't care. That was the one thing that bothered me the most. Why did I care? All this girl did was cause trouble. Trouble is the one thing I don't need, yet I feel like I need her. It's ironic how that happens.

In fact, everything about this girl is ironic. It's ironic that behind that tough facade, there could still be this sweet girl sleeping in my arms. It's ironic how, even when she smart mouthed and expressed how much she hated me, that I still saw the ghost of a smile sweep across her face as I picked her up, rescuing her.

"Irony, Irather like that" I said to myself out loud as I realized, it's also ironic that the person she seems to hate the most chose her nickname.

"Hang on, Irony," I said as I carried her up the steps to the Manhattan Lodging house, "Weah almost there!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I burst through the doors into the lodging house where I found all of the newsies sitting around the table laughing and playing poker. When they saw me holding a beat up "Irony" in my arms, every thing was quiet until an enraged Jack came over and pried her out of my arms. He gave me a look then turned away from me and stormed upstairs.

Racetracks jaw dropped, causing his cigar to fall out of his mouth. Once I got over my shock and worry, I started to wonder why no one was out selling. It was then I realized how late it was and how long it had taken me to get her here.

My thoughts then went back to Jack. Why was he acting like that? The next thing Mush asked answered that question.

Mush looked over at me, apparent shock written on his face, "What did you'se do ta her?" At that my jaw hung open and it was my turn to be shocked.

"What did I'se do ta her? You'se actually thinks dat it was me?" I couldn't believe that they actually thought that I did that to her.

"Well who else could it have been, Spot?" Mush spoke up, "What ah we suppose ta think when you'se walk in heah hold'n her beat up body?"

"Maybe you'se could think dat I just saved her life!" I yelled. I couldn't believe this! They actually though it was ME!

I heard a door slam upstairs and I saw the "timid" Blade come running down the stairs straight at me. She brought her fist back and, shockingly, hit me square in the jaw. She tried again but I caught her wrist in my hand before she could cause another bruise to form.

"What da hell was dat foah Blade?" I cried in shock.

She tried to hit me again but I blocked it, "You'se son of a…" she said between swings, "How dare you hoit her!" I blocked another swing, "You scum!" finally mush came up and wrapped his arms around her, her punches abruptly stopped.

"It wasn't me!" I yelled, "It was dose damn Brooklyn, excuses for friends, pickpockets. Dey was mad cause she left dem and dey did dis ta her! Not me! I saved her ass!"

I noticed Blade tense up again. She elbowed mush sharply in the gut and fled from the lodging house. It took Mush a moment or two to get over the shock that his girl friend, of 2 weeks,just knocked the air out of him.

"What happened ta her?" I asked him, still in shock, "What happened to da innocent, shy Blade?"

"Well," Mush panted, "When Kay left,"

"Irony," I corrected him, "Her new nickname is Irony…as of 5 minutes ago at least."

"Um…okay. Well when Irony left, those long 2 weeks ago, Blade took control. She, obviously, loined ta fight, took ova da gang from Sprintah, became really outspoken. To tell ya da truth she can be jus' like Kay-Irony. I think dat was her intention."

"Where did Blade go!" I looked up and saw Sprinter running down the stairs.

"Spot told her what happened ta Kay and she went runnin out da door." Mush explained before I got the chance.

"Oh? And what exactly happened ta Kay?" She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Pickpockets." That was all I needed to say. Her face got terrified and she turned to Mush.

"Do you even think?" She screeched, pounding him on the chest, "Do you have any idea what she'll try ta do ta dem!" A look of dawning apprehension fell over Mush's face and he ran straight out the door, followed by a nervous Sprinter.

Once they had left I made my way upstairs to check on Irony. I walked in to find, Doll, Blondie, Jack, Note and Racer all sitting around the bed so I joined them and waited for her to wake up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAYS POV

I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the bright sun light flowing in through the window. I winced again as I realized how much pain I was in. My breath came in shallow gulps, I felt like my chest would give way. What happened? All I remembered isleavingSpot at the docks, and the Pickpockets, and fear! I also remembered that I had a new nickname, Spot gave it to me, Irony. I liked it.

Looking around the room, I realized I was not alone and my eyes widened when I noticed a sleeping Spot, right next to my bed, holding onto my hand. He must have noticed me jump because he began to stir, and slowly opened his eyes.

He smirked as I pulled my hand out of his grasp, "Hey Irony, 'Bout time you'se woke up." He sat up in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, giving me a smug grin

"How long have I been out?" I whispered. It hurt to talk.

"On'y bout an hour." He replied, his face falling with concern, "ah you'se alright?"

"I'se fine," I managed to get out, "where is…" I coughed but didn't continue, Spot nodded to me, silently telling me he understood.

"Dey all went ta bed, it's pretty late. Mush and Sprintah followed Blade somewhere. She seemed pretty upset. They aren't back yet." He looked worried.

"What…" I coughed again and continued, "…happened?" Spot then continued to tell me about him saving me from the pickpockets, up to Blade taking my place in our gang. It was actually nice having a good conversation with him. It was much better than our constant bickering. He seemed so different than the other Spot I knew; maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Right then I learned to respect the King of Brooklyn.

"I'm sorry," Spot said suddenly, I looked at him confusedly and raised my eyebrows, "for everything," he continued, "for hitting you, for…for everything!"

I was in shock! I couldn't believe that these words were coming from the mouth of Spot Conlon, jack ass king of Brooklyn! He was actually apologising to me, "No, Spot," I said, my voice feeling much stronger now, "Don't be sorry! I'se da one who should be sorry. I neva gave you a chance but now I know, behind that tough guy exterior you are a good poisen."

"Do ya really think dat?" He asked, disbelief written on his face.

"Yeah Spot, I think dat we finally undastand eachuddah." I smiled at him and he smirked back, ruining the perfect moment with that cocky attitude you gotta love him for.

Suddenly, the door swung open revealing Sprinter, followed by a baffled Mush carrying a limp body in his arms. Sprinter's blood shot eyes didn't even register my consciousness, all she focused on was the beat up, bloody body that was now on an empty bed.

She looked at Spot and her face grew angry, "WHAT AH YOU JUS' SITTIN DERE FOAH!" She screamed, causing me to jump at her out burst, "GOD, SPOT, GO AND GET HELP! GET A DOCTA OR SUMTHIN TA SHOW YOU ACTUALLY CARE!"

Mush was crying harder than I had ever seen anyone cry before, he walked over to Sprinter and put his hand on her shoulder, "Sprintah, don't. Dere's nuthin we can do!"

"SHUT DA HELL UP!" She pounded her fists on his chest, Isaw him close his eyes to fight back the tears,"Of course dere's somthing we can do!" I was so confused, Mush wrapped his arms around her in a friendly attempt to calm her even though he was having just as hard a time covering up his emotions, never had I ever seen anyone so upset before. My eyes shifted over to Spots disbelieving face, then they fell on the figure in the bed.

"No!" I cried. There in the bed lay Caitlyn Timms, Blade, one of my closest friends, dead. Her bloody body, mangled and bruised, "No! Blade!" I began to jump out of the bed, I had to help her!

Spot held me down, "Irony don't."my eyes stung as I struggled against him to get to my friend, "Dere's nuthing we can do." He slowly wrapped his arms around me, but I was in too much pain to care, both physically and mentally. I hugged him back, sobbing hard into his chest.

No one spoke for a minute until there was an uproar when the rest of the lodging house piled into the room to see what was going on. They took one look at the scene before them and the room was filled with questions. I didn't get the chance to observe anymore as I cried myself to sleep, never wanting to awaken from this nightmare that will haunt me forever.

**Next Chapter: We find out what happened with Blade. Irony is so upset she is close to doing something terrible, Spot discovers his feelings for her.**

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! POOR POOR BLADE! It's so sad! I almost started crying writing this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Truths and PastsPart 1

**Well, Heres the next chapter. It might have some mistakes since my beta didn't get back to me and I hated keeping you guys in suspense. It's been long hasn't it? Well on with the show!**

**Truths and pasts-Part 1**

IRONY'S POV

The next day was one of the worse of my life. There were tears, there was yelling and the place was just falling apart bit by bit. None of us could believe she was actually gone. Spot stayed in Manhattan, probably for moral support for everyone, mostly me it seemed. Ever since last night, he had been acting different than usual. He just stayed with me mostly, comforting me over what had happened.

Why did it happen? I blamed myself for that one. If only I hadn't left that day and joined the pickpockets, hell, if only I hadn't left period! Then Blade wouldn't have taken my place and then she wouldn't have been so stupid as to try and take on 15 pickpockets alone.

I needed to know what happened, how it happened, what they did to her. Everyone seemed so nervous to ask Mush or Sprinter because they were taking it harder than anyone, having witnessed it. Finally decided that I needed to know, I made my way slowly, as I was still recovering from me encounter with the pickpockets, over to Mush, who had been sitting in a chair, in the corner of the room, staring at the dirty floor.

"Heya Mush," I said softly, "How ah you'se holdin up?" He looked up at me and I could tell how much he hurt.

"I feel like crap, Irony." I was still getting used to my nickname and it was nice having everyone call me that, I smiled softly at him.

"Uh, Mush," I started, "I need ta know what happened ta her. What did'ja see?" He searched my eyes and sighed.

"We didn't get there in time Irony." He said, eyes clouding with tears, "I didn't really see much, when we got to the clearing, we saw da pickpockets runnin off in all different directions, leaving Blades body behind. She..." he choked on his tears and I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It's alright Mush, I know dat dis is hard for you. I was just wondering is all." I closed my eyes, fighting back the tears, "Oh Mush!" I cried out, giving into the impulse to cry, letting tears pour down my pink cheeks, "This is all, my fault!" I put my hands on my face and sobbed.

After a few minutes, I shot up out of my seat and I ran out of the lodging house. I couldn't stand it anymore! My life was just completely unbearable! One of my best friends just died and it was entirely my fault. I hated myself! I hated everything around me. I kept running, running from this nightmare that I couldn't awaken from; the pain the misery, the heartache.

As I kept running, I found myself on the Brooklyn bridge, and stopped where my life began.

FLASH BACK

An eight-year-old Kay Renolds sat in her room trying to block out her mothers screams and cries of pain. She could hear her father's angry laughter, echoing in the kitchen. Shattering glass, breaking wood, the sound of her mother being thrown against the wall could be heard.

This was all Kay's fault. She had come home earlier that day and told her mom that she had found a boy she loved, and her father didn't like that. He started yelling that she was too young and love was a stupid fairytale. Her mom stuck up for her but was no match for her father. He hit her, threw her, and cursed at her.

Kay had to leave the house, she couldn't stand it. She hated the yelling and pain! She ran to her window, pried it open and climbed out, running away from that damned house, swearing never to return.

As she ran through the streets of Brooklyn, she wanted to die, to end her life. Her thoughts went from fear to suicide as she reached the Brooklyn Bridge and stood on the edge, preparing to jump. She shut her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape and leaped, feeling the icy cold water swallow her body. Kay's life flashed before her as the water rushed through her thick, blonde hair.

Right when she thought it was over, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her out of the water.

Cold air filled her lungs as they broke the surface of the river. She coughed as she opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of a young boy, no more than a year older than she.

"Ah you'se alright?" he asked with a thick New York. He looked deep into my eyes, as though searching me.

I coughed, "Yeah, just a little cold thats all." He chuckled a bit and helped me up, taking off his jacket and putting it around my shoulders.

"You need a place ta stay?" I nodded, "a'right follow me. By da way, da names Sullivan, Francis Sullivan."

I walked along side him down the slowly darkening streets of Brooklyn, I looked up at him, "Kay Renolds." I said shortly, trying to force a smile.

"Dats a nice name." I laughed softly, "Promise me one thing Kay, never try ta drown your self again ya heah?" I nodded as we reached a small house and Francis opened the door, taking me inside.

"I promise."

END FLASH BACK

I looked down at the rough river flowing beneath me. "I'm sorry Jack," I whispered softly, "I'm gonna have ta break dat promise" I felt a warm tear trickle down my cheek as I bent my legs and prepared to jump. I almost pushed myself off the edge when I felt two arms grab my waist. (A/N: this is familiar) _Damn it_! I thought bitterly, _not again!_

"What de hell do you'se think you ah doing!" I felt ashamed as I heard the voice, stern and nervous as ever, "Kay, you promised!"

I turned around and looked into the eyes of Jack Kelly, Francis Sullivan, my closest friend since age 8, "I know I did Jack," I sighed, "but I have to break that promise."

"You know damn well dat you'se don't have ta break dat promise! If dat's what you think den what has our friendship meant to you dese past nine years?" He shouted, pure anger in every word. I looked away from his piercing gaze and felt tears fill my eyes again.

"I'm sorry Jack." I leaned into his chest and cried softly, his arms wrapped protectively around me. I felt guilty as I realized, this was the second time Jack had saved my life…and I owed him big.

_**Next Chapter: Part 2, more history and revelations. **_

**So what did you think? Good? Well let me know and it will be greatly appreciated. Please review! **


	9. Truths and PastsPart 2

**Okay so I haven't posted for almost 2 months so I decided to make this chapter extra long! YAY ME! I hope you like it, more truths and pasts like I said and more sadness…well I expect a LOT of reviews for this otherwise I won't post anymore chapters and that's a promise. I have plenty of other story ideas that I could be writing and if I'm not getting any reviews for this one then why continue? So if you read it, REVIEW! I notice that there are ppl who are reading and not reviewing. I will not stand for that at all! **

**TRUTHS AND PASTS-PART 2**

JACK'S POV

"Kay," I sighed softly as we sat on a bench in the park some 10 minutes later, "why?"

She looked up at me with tearful, honest eyes, "I don' really know Jack, its da on'y way I know how ta deal with my problems."

"By killin' yourself!" She looked down at her feet and shrugged. I closed my eyes for a second and put my arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I'se actin da way I am, I just hate dat your life means so li'l ta you'se. You ah like a sista to me and Kelly, ya know, Doll. She looks up ta you'se and since she don't know about her past, you're all she's got."

Kay looked back into my eyes and sighed, "Our past, Jack."

FLASHBACK

"Ma, Pa! Kelly! I'se home! Could'ja all please come heah for a minute?" Francis called as he led a cold, wet Kay into his house. Kay shrank back behind Francis as his mother and father came down the stairs, carrying a young girl who looked about two years old. "Ev'ry body, dis is Kay" They all smiled at her, "Kay dis is me family!" He present each of them with a huge grin on his face and they all smiled lovingly at Kay.

"It's nice to meet you." She said shyly, looking down at her wet feet.

Francis took a few steps toward his family, "Mommy, Daddy, could she stay with us? She has no wheah else ta go." He gave his parents the pleading, puppy dog eyes, that win almost every parent over and they just couldn't refuse.

"Of course deah! We'd love to have her. Come along Kay, lets go an' gettcha dried up." His mother smiled warmly at her and walked her up the stairs to an empty room and gave her some new clothes.

END FLASHBACK

SPOT'S POV

_Wow it's been a long time since Jack ran after Irony…I hope nothings wrong._ I thought as I stood up from my chair and made my way to the window. I sighed as I looked out at the slowly darkening sky.

This girl is making me go soft! How can one person have such an affect on me? I never thought that I would be able to care about just one girl! But now here she is and she has taken over my heart. The way she always speaks her mind just astonishes me. She isn't afraid of me and can throw a pretty good punch too.

I laughed as I remembered that day when we first fought and how surprised I was at her strength. She is a wild one. Well, was…she hasn't been the same since…well, since yesterday, with the pickpockets!

I still feel completely guilty for the whole thing. My smile faded immediately when I realized that, no matter how much I tried to deny it, I am responsible for this terrible change in our lives. None of this would have happened if I hadn't been such an idiot! If only I hadn't jumped at her throat the very second I met her. She had the power to bring out the worst in me! I mean I hit her, a girl, I don't hit girls! It's not that I never have I just hate doing it and they have to really piss me off...which is hard but she did it easily.

But now, like I said, she brings out the best in me, she is making me go soft! When she's around I just try to do anything I can possibly do to make her accept me, to forgive me for everything that I have caused.

I continued to look out the window for about 10 minutes when I finally saw her, with Jacks arm around her shoulders, walking down the road, heading for the lodging house.

IRONY'S POV

Over the next week, things slowly began to go back to normal. We were still devastated about everything that happened but we were moving on, as best we could. Jack kept a close eye on me to make sure I wouldn't get too upset, and Spot was just there…Damn Spot, When ever he's around I just get so angry! He is the only person who can bring out the worse in me and at the same time makes me so happy. The way he always bosses me around is a real turn on.

That thought made me smile, as an image of Spot flashed through my mind. That brownish blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and muscular body were enough to make any girl melt.

"Jack! Spot! Come down heah quick!" I came out of my day dream and jumped off the window ledge I had been sitting on then ran to the entry room where I saw Mush dragging in a young girl with long strawberry blonde hair. She was about five feet tall and looked like she just died from fear. Her eyes were as round as baseballs and she was looking around the lodging house like she had just entered hell itself.

"Jewels!" I couldn't believe it, "Mush what ah you'se doin?" I couldn't understand why he would be dragging her in here with a look of murder on his face. He walked right past me and dragged her over to Spot and Jack who were standing at the bottom of the stairs looking just as confused as I was but for different reasons.

"Jack, Spot, dis heah is a Brooklyn Pickpocket! I found her sneakin' up to da lodgin' house as I was comin' back from sellin'!" Mush explained.

Spot stepped forward and was about an inch from her terrified face, after all he might be small but he towered over her none-the-less, "You comin heah ta murdah anothah one of us?" He snarled.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times then hesitantly said, "No…no I had nothing ta do wid it! I…I was lookin for Kay and remembered dat she was heah! I have ta talk ta her!" she struggled, trying to get out of Mush's grip but he wasn't even close to letting her go.

"Mush!" I cried making myself noticed by all of them, "let me talk ta her, please!" Mush hesitated but let her go and she ran straight to me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug. It was then I noticed that she was crying, "Jewels! What's wrong? What is it?"

She looked up into my eyes and cough back some tears, "It's Ronnie!" she cried, "We tried to stop them from hurting your friend and they…they…" she started crying again and I stroked her hair softly, glancing over at Spot, Jack and Mush who were standing there. I then noticed the other Manhattan newsies and my girls who had made their way into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

I looked back at Jewels, "Shhhh…" I comforted, "calm down. Now tell me…what happened to him?"

"They took us and tortured us! I only barely got away! We…we have to help him!" she turned to the rest of the newsies, "Please! I really need yoah help." At that there was an uproar in the lodging house.

Race started muttering incoherent words in Italian, Mush stood there in shock, Spot walked to my side, Crutchy thought we should help, Blondie drooled over Race, Sprinter Punched the wall, Note glared at everyone while holding a crying Doll in her arms and everyone else was just shouting, either that we shouldn't help or we should. I had never seen everyone so discombobulated!

Finally it had gotten way too out of control, everyone was trying to shout over everyone else and it was just total chaos! "SHUT UP!" Spot finally yelled, causing everyone to stop talking right away, "dat's bettah!" he sighed. He then turned to Jewels and glared down at her once more, "Why da hell should I put MY friends in dangah ta help a pickpocket? So we could all jus' die? No I don't think so!" He screamed in her face causing her to shrink back into a blonde newsie with round glasses, who caught her before she fell.

"Come on Spot, be reasonable!" I began hotly but he cut me off.

"Be reasonable! Irony, one of your closest friends is dead!" I flinched at what he said but that didn't stop him, "And ya expect me ta put de rest of us in dangah? Do ya not even care? Do ya care so much about your self dat you'se would put de rest of us in dangah? BLADE IS DEAD!" I took a step back from him as be began screaming into my face while the rest of the newsies stood there staring at us. Everyone had frozen, Dutchy was still holding Jewels, Racetracks cigar was hanging loosely from his mouth, Sprinter covered Dolls ears and Jack stood frozen on the stairs. I felt my eyes fill with tears as Spot continued to yell, "All because YOU decided ta leave, YOU caused her ta take yoah place, YOU are the reason she's dead!"

My eyes burned as tears poured down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that he would say such hurtful things to me. I stared him in the eye for a few seconds longer then turned on my heel and stormed past the newsies up stairs, trying to hide my eyes from which tears were freely flowing. I slammed the door to my room and flung myself on my bed ignoring the shouts I heard downstairs and trying to get Spots words out of my head.

SPOTS POV

I glared at Irony's retreating back angrily, and looked around the lodging house to find everyone looking at me, eyes wide. I then looked at Jack who was glaring at me with the most intense hatred ever.

"What da hell is yoah fuckin problem?" He screamed as he stormed over to me. He socked me in the jaw with so much force it pushed me to the floor, "do ya have any idea what she is going through? She tried ta kill herself last week; she thought it was her fault! I just convinced her dat it wasn't her fault at all and now you'se had ta go and blame her!" I looked back at him, shocked. I didn't know she had tried to kill her self.

I looked away from all of the angry newsies and suddenly felt like the biggest ass in the world. I hated myself for the things I said to her. It wasn't her fault! It wasn't any ones fault. How could I have been so stupid?

"Shit!" I yelled as I ran out of the lodging house, leaving behind the angry looks of hatred I was getting from my fellow newsies.

JACKS POV

I watched Spot run from the lodging house then glanced back at Jewels who was still in Dutchy's arms. "Hey Jewels, I'se sorry but we can't help you. Ya can tell dat we are having a lot of trouble around heah and I really can't afford ta put me newsies in any dangah."

"But dey'll kill him!" She gasped sadly.

"I know Jewels! But we jus' can't. If we weren't goin through so much right now I'd try but we just can't" I said this with all sincerity and truly meant it.

"Then I'll go myself!" She said softly, turning to leave.

I was taken aback for a moment but then stopped her, "NO!" I said firmly, "I can't let you go and put yoahself inta dangah!"

"But he'll die!" She cried, her voice rising.

"And so will you'se if you help him. Dere's nothing you'se can do! Dutchy heah will take care of you'se while I go and talk ta Kay."

Dutchy stepped forward and put his arm around her shoulders, "Come on Jewels, lets go find you a place ta stay for now." He smiled softly and she returned it as he lead her upstairs.

SPOTS POV

As I sat in the bar, about 20 minutes later, draining my eighth glass of beer I couldn't stop hating myself for what I had said to Irony. How could I have been so stupid?

"Hey!" I slurred, "Anothah beer!" I probably shouldn't have taken another but I wasn't drunk enough to get rid of this feeling. I grabbed the mug and gulped it down, slamming it on the counter. I looked over at the bar tender and glared at him, silently saying 'Hey you! Get me anothah or I'll soak ya!"

"Hey Spot," I turned around to see the mayors daughter Kimberly walking toward me. "How are you doing?" She winked suggestively at me as she sat down on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I smirked back at her and at that moment all thoughts of that day left my mind and all that replaced it was this girl and her gorgeous body. I put my hand around her neck and pulled her lips to mine in a deep kiss.

**Next Chapter: It's a surprise! Woohoo! Cuz I don't really know for sure either lol**

**Well what did you think? It's really long ya? Lol **

**Okay this is how my friend Julia wanted me to finish the story, "**Then Dutchy kissed Jewels because she was so beautiful and then Spot and Race joined in and Mush too and then Blink declared his undying love for her. Then the most amazing thing happened, Irony decided she really didn't like Spot and that Skittery was for her. So she walked up and kissed him. And then Jewels laughed because Spot was way better. Spot then decided that Jewels was the bestest girl in the world and proposed. OF COURSE she said YES because Spot is HOT and belongs to her, even if he didn't know it yet. They lived happily ever after and were gorgeous always! PS….Skittery and Irony had a baby. And they named her Julia after Irony's best friend because she is so beautiful!**" I'm sure you liked my ending to the chapter better but that's her imagination. Haha she has issues jk jk **

**REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE!**


	10. Realizations

**Well heres the next chapter! I'm so sorry but it kinda sux...but please review anyways! Even if you don't totally love it!**

**Chapter 9-Realizations**

SPOTS POV

I groaned as I slowly woke up the next morning with, what I could bet, would win an award for the worlds' worse hangover. With another loud groan, I opened my eyes, flinching as the bright light poured through my pupils, making my headache flare. I sat up sharply and clinched my head, breathing slow, jagged breaths. As the headache slowly began to fade, I got a new feeling deep in my stomach. I launched myself out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom, barely making it in time. _Well this sucks! _I thought miserably as I walked out of the bathroom.

My eyes scanned the area at a snail's pace and landed on my bed. I just about screamed when I realized that I hadn't been alone.

"Good morning Spot," Kimberly said softly. My eyes grew wide and I looked down at my body. I sighed; I still had my clothes on so nothing happened…I don't think.

"Kimberly! What…I…you…what 'appened?" This was not the way I wanted to wake up; hung over, with a girl in my bed! Who knows how far she got with me last night? I just—oh god! This is the mayor's daughter, Irony's worst enemy, the New York slut! If Irony walked in right now and saw this, she would go insane! Especially after what happened yesterday, I blamed her for Blades death. How could I say that to the girl I love? Wait, do I love her? No I just care about her…but if I really did just care about her why did I feel so atrocious? God why does this have to feel so confusing!

"Oh Spot don't you remember?" Kimberly cooed, knocking me out of my thoughts as she got out of bed, wearing nothing but her slip, and walked over to me putting her arms around my neck, whispering in my ear, "Je me souviendrai hier soir à jamais d'amant, je vous aime. Faisons-le encore un jour." Woah! Since when did she speak French?

She vehemently pulled my lips to hers and slipped her tongue in my mouth as I stood frozen with bewilderment, my eyes wide open. Her hands had twisted their way through my hair as I put mine to her waist in an attempt to push her away when the door slowly opened. "Spot?" came Irony's voice, "Spot I walked all the way to Brooklyn and I wanted to…" She stopped abruptly as she saw the situation before her. I shoved Kimberly off me and watched her fall to the ground in a heap. I looked to Irony, who looked at me, tears filling her eyes.

"Irony I…it's not…it's not what it looks like!"

She laughed spitefully, "Oh yah, it's not what it looks like! She jus' tripped and fell on yoah mouth, grabbin' yoah hair to catch her balance right?" her laugh turned to a glare sent to Kimberly then me as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I cursed angrily as I ran after her into the hall. "Irony wait!" I grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face me, "Let me explain!"

She glared into my eyes and crossed her arms, pulling her arm out of my grasp, "Ok Spot, explain!" She took a step back and looked at me expectantly.

"I…I was so upset las' night…I…I don' even remembah much all I rememba was me gettin drunk and dat bitch threw herself at me. I couldn't think…den I woke up with her in me bed! Ya've gotta believe me!"

"I don' know what ta believe anymore Spot!" She sighed, tears welling up into her eyes once more, "Ya're gonna have ta prove it ta me!"

I took a step forward, "Then dis is what I'll have ta do ta prove it." I moved forward more and stared into her eyes.

IRONYS POV

My breath caught in my throat as he moved closer, what did he think he was doing? Soon his lips were touching mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I found myself starting to enjoy it, I was kissing back!

Coming back to my senses, I pushed him away angrily, "What da hell do ya think ya're doing?" I screeched, taking a step back.

Spot stood there looking shocked for a second, then looked into my eyes and grinned innocently (an interesting look for him, one that not many people see.) "I'se think dat I'se was kissen ya's." He said calmly, stepping toward me, "I'm proven dat I don't care about her! I care about you'se! Damnit goil, when ya're around I get so confused and anxious I can't think! You are so amazing I…I just…" He stopped.

I almost burst into laughter at the look on his face. Spot Conlon, confused? His lips slowly moved over to the left of his mouth, he furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the same time. (If you can picture that) He just looked so darn cute.

Maybe he wasn't lying…maybe he really did care about me. He just confessed how he felt about me…how often does he do that? I looked into his eyes and tried to find some lie in them, nothing but truth.

"Do ya really mean it?" I asked uncertainly. Hoping for the answer I had wanted to hear for the past few weeks.

He reached out and rested my chin in his hand, "With all'a my heart. Be me goil Irony." I continued to look into his eyes, shocked at what I was hearing, "please"

I smiled slightly, "'ow could I say no ta dat face?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and surprising even myself, pulled him into a deep kiss. He lifted me into his arms once we broke apart and carried me to his room bridal style, noticing that Kimberly had left the lodging house behind. He set me down and thought for a moment before lifting me back into his arms and carrying my downstairs and out of the Brooklyn lodging house, ignoring catcalls and comments of, "aww I wanted her!"

When we reached Manhattan, he still hadn't put me down. He kicked open the door and strut into the Lodging house smirking at the looks on everyone's faces, causing me to laugh, "Spot my deah boy, put me down. I can walk ya know."

As he put me down, an excited group of girls made their way over, "Are ya tagethah now?" Blondie asked.

My mouth formed a huge smile and I grabbed Spots hand, "What's it look like ta you'se?" I said smugly, with a smirk planted on my face.

Doll squealed and jumped up and down as Racer said, "It's about time! We daught you'se was nevah gonna get tagethah!"

Blondie wrapped her arms around me, "You have a man! That makes all of us!" when she let go of me, she joined Doll in their jumping as Sprinter spoke up.

"And what am I? You're next door neighboah?" We all laughed at her joke as Spot lead me away saying, "Gotta show my goil off ta da uddahs. See you goils latah."

JACKS POV

We: Race, Mush, Blink, Skittery, Jewels, Dutchy and me, all sat around the table playing poker when Spot carried Kay in. We all looked up and I stood quickly up from my seat, causing my chair to topple over. Skittery grabbed my shoulder to hold me back, as anger rushed through my blood.

Who did he think he was? After how he spoke to her last night and now they come in here like nothing happened!

As they made their way toward us, him holding tight onto her hand, it took all of Skittery's strength to hold me back, "Calm yoahself Jack. I'se soah theahs a poifectly good explanation to dis."

I went to sit down, forgetting that I had knocked my chair over and landed flat on my butt in the middle of a bunch of noisy newsies who spotted me and started laughing.

"Shud up ya bummah!" I shouted, causing them all to stop abruptly, "What da hell ya laughin at?"

"Woah!" Spot smirked as he walked over to me, still holding Kays hand, "What's up wit you'se Jacky boy."

And it happened faster than I could remember, I shot up from the floor and pinned him against the wall shocking everyone in the room, "How dare you'se!" I growled causing his smirk to disappear, because of the venom dripping from every word I said.

"What's yoah problem?" He gasped.

"YOAH MY FUCKING PROBLEM!" I yelled loudly, making everyone jump and causing Spot to glare.

"Jack what ah you'se doin?" Irony asked, trying to pull me off of Spot.

I easily pushed her away, keeping my attention on the jackass before me.

"HOW DARE YOU'SE EVEN THINK OF TOUCHIN HER!" I was within an inch of his face and ready to sock the living crap out of him.

"WHY AH YOU'SE ACTIN LIKE THIS? WHY DO YOU CARE?" He shouted back.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" I froze, staring straight into his shocked face. I dropped him and took a step back, realization hitting me. Had I just admitted my true feelings? Aw damn!

Duhn duhn duhn! Jack loves Kay/Irony, I know that this might've been a BIT confusing…one thing I can say, Her nickname is Irony, Jack just calls her Kay he's the only one…ummmm this wasn't my best chapter ever…cuz I was rushed writing it. I wanted to get it out so you could see what happened next. I'm so sorry if it sucked! I know it probably did but please don't flame me…just constructive criticism since I know it sucked. Lol well as most people say "cookies for my reviewers!" Well there's no way for me to get you guys cookies so here's what I give you, Spot doing the Pelvic Thrust! HUH!

Translation I will remember last night forever lover, I love you. Let's do it again sometime.


	11. New Home

**Woot! An update! I am quite pleased with this chapter; it's actually taking me somewhere! WOOHOO! Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**Special thanx to: xLittlexItalyx, emeraldeyegurl, biz92, Andrea Harper**, **Heavenly Princess, Spotty My Hottie, SpotsDiamond, and st.elmo-lover for giving me great ideas for characters! I really think that I can fit most of them into my story. Thank you so much!**

**Well Heres the next chapter! On with the show!**

**Chapter 10-New Home**

IRONY'S POV

"What?" I gasped, not believing a word I was hearing.

Jack slowly looked to me and let out a frustrated sigh, "Oh damn!" he took a step toward me, "Kay, I…I've always loved you! And you deserve better than that, goddamn, son of a…" he sighed, "He's just gonna use ya!"

There was a crash heard from behind Jack as Spot slammed his cane into a window, shattering it. His eyes were ablaze with fury, and if looks could kill, Jack would be dead a hundred times over, "Is dat what you'se think?!?! Is DAT what you'se thank?! I will NOT use dat beautiful goil! I care more about her den you could evah imagine!!" He took a threatening step toward Jack and I could since a fight coming on.

"Ya Spot! Dat's exactly what I'se think!" he was now right in Spots face, towering a few inches over him, "You'se ah jus' gonna use her just like da othah sluts you'se always sleep with!" He gave Spot rough push, causing him to stumble.

Spots eyes were on fire as he gave Jack a glare as cold as ice…I honestly didn't know that were possible but with Spot anything is possible. Tears filled my eyes as I watch the fight unfold before me. First Spot brought an upper cut to Jacks jaw, who retaliated by punching Spot in the gut and sending another to his eye. Spot blocked it and brought his fist to Jacks nose, causing blood to pour out. Jack socked Spots mouth before he could block it, cracking his lip. Spot then lost control of his anger and, to my horror, grabbed his cane preparing to bash Jacks head in, my eyes grew wide.

I couldn't take it anymore! "STOP IT!" I screamed, "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU'SE!" I fell to my knees crying even harder than before. I seem to be crying a lot lately, what was happening to the tough girl I use to be???

I heard someone running over to me, dropping at my side. "Come on let's go home," Note said softly, "Let's gettcha outa heah." I looked up into my friends eyes and allowed her to lead me out of the lodging house.

"Thank you'se Note," I whispered softly.

SPOTS POV

I still held my cane above my head as Irony left the lodging house, then I slowly lowered it.

"You'se two might have jus' lost da best thing dats eva happened to ya." Blondie said coldly.

Following her was the rest of the gang, glaring icily at me.

"Damn it! What da hell is my problem?" I sighed angrily to myself, realizing that Blondie was right. We just got together after I blamed her for her friends death, she gave me a second chance and now I have to go and ruin it. If only Jack hadn't brought up that he loved her and then made me out as some sadistic bastard! Damn it! Damn it all to hell! I have to go after her!

"Hey…Spot…" I turned around sharply.

"Don't Jack. Don't even staht! You ass! What da hell is yoah problem?" I looked at him angrily then sighed, "Look I don' wanna make dis any woise, lets jus' try and fix dis! Okay?"

"Okay Spot." Jack sighed angrily as I ran out of the lodging house.

IRONY'S POV

We made it back to our original "home" without incident, other than the many tears shed and silence.

"Hey, Irony," Note started. I didn't look up, "Kayleigh, look at me," I slowly brought my eyes to meet hers, "We…we can fix dis okay?"

I nodded, letting a few more tears fall before losing control. The tears flowed freely now as I wrapped my arms around Notes neck, "What do I do?"

"I don't know…" she said softly, looking at the other girls, "I don't…"

"Irony!" I turned to the owner of the voice and saw Spot standing in the door way. I couldn't help myself. I needed to be near him. I ran to him and felt him wrap his strong arms around me, trying to be comforting. He lifted my face up so that I was looking into his eyes. "We'll get through dis a'ight? Jus' don' worry, we'll fix it."

"And jus' 'ow are you'se gonna fix dis Conlon?" Sprinter interrogated, moving toward us, "You can't change what jus' happened in deah!"

"Stay outa dis Sprintah! You'se know dat what happened in deah was NOT my fault." Spot growled. He looked back at me with a pleading look in his eyes, "Irony, look at me," I looked, "Come stay in Brooklyn with me."

"What?" I gasped, "I…"

"Irony, please. You could get ta know da uddah newsies an' wouldn't have ta worry about any Manhattan tragedy. Please!"

"I don't know Spot…I can't jus' run from it…an'" I began but Sprinter cut me off.

"Irony, I really think dat goin ta Brooklyn with Spot might be da best thing for you'se right now. Dat's jus' my opinion though." She looked at the other girls, "What do you'se goils think?"

A murmur of agreement echoed throughout the room and I looked into Spot eyes, sighing, "I guess dey're right…Lemme go get me stuff." I kissed his cheek quickly and ran to my cot, putting my possessions in a small bag. Returning to the rest of them I announced, "A'ight, I'se ready ta go."

Spot put his arm around me and lead me from the room.

SPOTS POV

"You is makin me go soft goil. It's bad foah my city." I said as we crossed the Brooklyn bridge, my arm slung over her shoulders.

She let out a soft laugh, "Is dat really such a bad thing foah you'se though?"

"Guess not," I sighed as we reached the Lodging house. "Are you'se ready ta actually enjoy yoah stay heah and get ta know da uddahs?" I asked her jokingly.

"Nevah been moah ready me entire life." She answered.

I opened the door and was greeted by my boys (and a few girls).

"Spot, you're back!"

"Hell ya! Ya won't get rid of me dat easily, Rebel." I hugged the tall boy, genuinely glad to see him.

IRONYS POV

I watch as Spot hugged a tall, muscular boy with hair as golden as can be. Since when did Spot hug people? This guy must be pretty important that's for sure.

"Rebel, I'd like ya ta properly meet me goil, Irony. You might rememba her from befoah" He led "Rebel" over to me and I found myself looking into blue/green eyes almost as alluring as Spot's.

"Why yes I'se do." He held out a tan, calloused hand, "Voulu rencontrer votre connaissance, mademoiselle," I gave him my hand and he kissed it softly, causing me to blush.

Spot gave him a good-natured glare, "Now, now Rebel you may be me second in command and me best friend but nobody gets away wid charmin' me goil heah. An' what was dat gibberish you'se was just speakin?" He came and stood next to me, putting a protective arm around my waist, pulling me close to him showing that I was off limits.

"While I was growin up, me muddah taught it impoitant foah me ta know two languages, so I had a French tutor till I was about 6. Just stuck wid me I guess." He laughed a bit, "well anyways, Spot where ya been?"

We walked into the recreation room where there were many newsies sitting around, drinking, playing poker or just goofing off in general.

"Well I stayed in Manhattan, just there, helpin dem out wid some stuff," he spared a glimpse at me as I looked down sadly at the ground.

As I looked up I glanced out the window and gasped, there looking in with sad, hurt eyes was my best friend, my brother, Jack Kelly. Noticing my gasp, Spot and Rebel both looked to the window, seeing the Manhattan leader quickly disappear out of sight. Spots eyes narrowed.

"Border!" He shouted across the room. A short girl, about 5'3 inches tall with simple ash brown hair falling lightly on her shoulders looked up from her game of marbles. She was sitting with a young boy who had dark hair that fell lightly into his muddy colored eyes. Next to him was a young girl who looked about his age and height. This girl had bright red hair, hazel eyes and a small blush as the boy showed off his skills obviously trying to impress her.

When Border saw who had called her, she ran over and looked up at Spot with big grey eyes, "Yes Spot?" She asked, her small voice sounding like that of a young girl who has grown up a lot in a short amount of time.

Spot looked down at her commandingly, "Follow dat Jack Kelly," he nodded to the window, "Find out what 'e wants." He paused and looked at me, then back to Border, "Do. Not. Be. Seen." He stated sternly.

She smiled brightly, excited about the task given to her. Saluting Spot, as if she were a Private about to carry out her Lieutenant's orders, she cried, "Aye, Aye captain!" Then turning on her heal gracefully, she ran quickly from the lodging house, a small bounce in her step as she went.

**Next Chapter: We find out what Jack is planning and Irony does not want to be part of any of it. What will Spot decide? His reputation, or his girl…has to chose between the two.**

**WOOHOO! I'm so proud of myself! YAY Me! Well Let me know what you thought, a nice long chapter due to my lack of updating. I'm getting excited about the story again YAY!**

Translation: "Voulu rencontrer votre connaissance, mademoiselle"-Pleased to meet your acquaintance, miss.


	12. Not Yet

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Newsies how many times do I have to tell you??!?!? But I do own anything you do not recognize.**

**Authors Note: OMG I am such a HORRIBIBLE person!!! I took sooooooo loooooong to update this story! Ahhhhh! I'm terribly terribly sooorry! But it's not really my fault, I have been really busy with water polo, and swimming, and my dad took away my internet for no effing reason other than that he's an ass. SOoooo now I finally updated it and you better review for me so I can know what you think.**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual content.**

**Chapter 11-Not Yet**

SPOTS POV

"Dey is planning WHAT?" I shouted angrily the next day when Border had return and told me news of Jack Kelly. She repeated it again, cowering slightly as my anger elevated.

"That stupid bastard!" I started to pace the room, glaring at everything in my path. "What da hell is he thinking?" I stopped pacing and ran my fingers through my hair, calming down when I felt Irony's small arms wrap around me from behind.

"Spot please jus' don't…" I cut her off before she could finish and pushed her off of me, getting irritated once again.

"Don't what, Irony?" I asked, angry that she would try to defend that stupid Manhattan 'Cowboy', "Don't _what_? Don't fight back? Don't defend my boys, my _territory_? You hoid Boidah! Jack Kelly is plannin a war against Brooklyn! I ain't jus' gonna sit back and watch, I ain't gonna do it!" I began to pace again, even more angry than before.

"I know you ain't Spot! But just think…think about dis rationally! Don't jump inta anything. Dat's exactly what 'e wants ya ta do!" She grabbed me by the arms and stopped my pacing, turning me toward her, "Jus' stop pacin and listen ta me! You'se ah not going ta solve anything by going inta dis with as much angah as he is. Don't drop ta his level! Don't drop to his stupidity. He's stahten dis war outa jealousy and it's jus' not woith it! _I'm _not woith it!"

"Irony, baby, you'se is woith da woild. You is woith every cent in New Yawk. Don't you evah think dat you ain't woith it! But…"

"Spot, she does 'ave a point." I turned toward whoever would dare interrupt me and saw Rebel standing in the corner, looking thoughtful, "If you rush inta dis you'll be droppin all da way down ta Cowboys level, Brooklyn may be strong but if it ain't thought through thoroughly den Manhattan may have da uppah hand. We gotta think about dis and plan befoah da war is declared."

I thought about his and Irony's words for a minute, processing what was said. It did make since; we go into this calm, with a lot of thought; while Manhattan is all full of anger, Brooklyn will have the brains this time. I smiled slightly. This was going to work out wonderfully. "Well then," I said, more cheerfully, "what ah we waitin for? Let's organize dis war!"

Well all sat around poker the table in the rec. room and discussed our plan of action, well more like we argued. Our arguing must have been extremely loud because we didn't notice Scotland, a tall, fit newsie with brownish red hair, walking in.

"HEY GUYS!" We all looked into his green eyes as Scotland yelled at us to get our attention.

I gave him a cold glare, "Not now Scot, can't you'se see dat we is busy?"

He gave me an apologetic look, "Aye, Spot, I can but I'se daught dat you'se might wanna know dat I'se found two stray goils on da street and daught dat we could maybe…let dem stay heah?" He stepped forward a bit and I saw two very confused, beat up girls standing behind him.

I sighed as I took in the sad sight, "I ain't gonna say no Scot…" his face lit up when I said that but I continued, "But I ain't gonna say yes eithah. Dey can stay for da night so din dem a bunk. Then, go get dem cleaned up and we'll talk it ovah in da moining alright?"

He nodded, "Aye, Spot I undah stand." He then motioned to them to follow behind him to the bunk room.

Once we were done with all of our plans, as it was now quite late, the newsies dispersed, either to do whatever they please or work on orders I happily gave them. As Irony got up to walk away I stopped her.

"Irony, I wanna talk ta you." I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to my room, "I don't want ya ta get involved in any'a dis. Ya hear?" I told her once the door was firmly closed behind me. I looked at her sternly, showing that I meant it.

"But Spot," she began, before I could cut her off, "how can I not get involved? Jack, he's me best friend an' I can't jus' stand back while two of da people I care about da most are at war!" She looked away and I could see that her eyes were filling with tears.

I gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to look me in the eye, "Irony, please jus' try not ta get involved," I wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'se don't wantcha ta get hoit!"

She nodded slightly, "I'll try." She whispered as I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. She leaned into it, begging for more passion and I willingly allowed it, slipping my tongue hungrily into her mouth causing her to moan with delight. She slid her hands up my chest, reaching my neck and wrapping them around tightly. I brought my right hand to the small of her back and drew her in closer, bringing my left hand up to her neck and holding her firmly. I slowly moved her backwards, lips still attached, until I felt her back touch the wall behind her. I then put one hand flat on the wall, while wrapping the other arm fixedly around her waist, bringing her even closer now. Her hands subsequently slid down my torso, pulling my shirt out of my pants as she began with the buttons. As her fingers touched my now bare chest, I felt my whole body tingle with lust. I loosened my grip around her waist and moved my hand into her shirt, working my way over her soft skin making her groan and deepen the kiss. Taking my other hand off the wall, I brought it down to her pants and began to work on the button there. As soon as her pants were removed, I lifted her easily into my arms and carried her to my bed, and laid her down lightly. I broke the kiss for only a moment as I shrugged off my suspenders and shirt before discarding my own pants, leaving me in only my long underwear. I crawled onto the bed, comfortably putting one leg between hers and the other outside. I looked into her eyes, to make sure she was okay with this. She smirked, a smirk that gave even me a run for my money, as she grabbed the key around my neck and pulled my lips forcefully to hers, causing me to grunt in surprise as she inserted her tongue vigorously into my mouth. I brought my hands to her blouse and went to work on the many buttons that were in my way. As I got to the last couple buttons, I broke the kiss and growled at them since I just couldn't seem to get them undone. Sighing in annoyance, she stopped her hands from roaming my chest. She grabbed the shirt, ripping it off and freeing herself of it, leaving her to be in nothing but bra and underwear. I drew back to take in her image. She was perfect in every way, so innocent, so beautiful. I could tell that she was nervous; she had never done this before. I moved my rough hand to the feathery-soft skin of her thigh, and lightly caressed the spot, looking deeply into her eyes. I could see the hesitation in them, and I could sense that she was unsure about this.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "We shouldn't do dis yet, Irony." I said softly, stopping the progress of my hand on her thigh, making her whimper in longing, and bringing it to lightly touch her flushed cheek, "You're not ready an' I don't want our foist time ta mean nothin." I could tell that she was disappointed a bit, but she understood and nodded.

She swallowed, "Ya're right." She sighed as I moved off her to sit by her, still on the bed, "We can wait." She said. She turned to look me in the eyes, "I want to wait." She smiled and I returned it, surprised at my self control and her understanding.

I chuckled as I noticed her try to stifle a yawn, "Looks like some body's a little tired." I said, "Let's get some sleep, we've 'ad a long day." She nodded as I stood up to turn off the light. When I returned she was already under the covers where I joined her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist, holding her close to me protectively. She turned her head to look at me, smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Good night Spot." She whispered, and then turned her head away, closing her eyes and falling asleep under my watchful gaze, "Good night, Irony." I said, grinning slightly, and feeling like the luckiest guy in the world to be able to hold this wonderful girl in my arms. _I can't help falling in love with you._ I thought as I closed my eyes and followed her into a deep sleep, not knowing that it would be a long time before I could tell her the truth, and that I would regret not doing it sooner.

**Next Chapter: Not sure yet…:-/**

**Authors Note: Awwww I nice scene between the two love birds and a little foreshadowing no? I am quite happy with this chapter. I know it's kinda happening fast. Actually it's happening really fast but it's for a reason so don't comment on that lol. It's they're first day together and already they almost had sex. Well, I guess you could kinda expect it with Spot…so maybe it's not moving too fast…I don't know, you tell me lol. I really wanted to add this in just to show that Spot cares about her…that he is falling in love with her. Hehe well Review please!!!!**


	13. Author Note

Alright. . .Hello everyone! So I know it's been like 5 years since I've updated this story and I'm so so so so so so sorry! So here's the deal. I would like to finish this story but I have a horrible case of writers block! I have like half of a chapter written but honestly don't know where to go from there. so please send me a message, comment or something letting me know if 1. You'd like me to finish this story or 2. Any ideas/characters you have for me so I can try to piece something together. . .otherwise this story will probably never get finished. Please! Let me know! I love you all

Love,

Heather


End file.
